Fetish
by CITS.SLASH
Summary: What will Harry's fetish get him into? Transferred this from my main account because I wanted an account with only slash stories. :


**A/N: Hello! Yeah Uh I deleted Kumori Shifters cuz, well I knew I was never going to finish it. I've also come to a realization that I work best with one- shots :].**

_**Rest of Summary: The golden Trio, along with Draco, Pansy and Blaise have to decided to have a somewhat truce and thought that a game of truth or dare would help them become closer.**_

**I know that was crap, but it was just to show what was happening at the time xD.**

**Enjoy!**

The golden trio including Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were in the Room of Requirements for a random game of Truth or Dare.

"Alright, first we each have to drink three drops of Veritiserum." Everyone groaned at Hermione's declaration. The room then provided the needed supply and everyone had three drops.

"Okay now who's going first?" inquired Blaise.

"We spin the bottle Blaise…" stated Draco dryly.

"How was I suppose to know?"

"You look in the middle of the damn circle." Blaise looked.

"Oh..." he grinned sheepishly. Hermione reached in and spun the bottle. It landed on Ron. He grinned happily and spun it again. It landed on Draco. His grin turned predatory.

"Well then, let's get started. What's a secret no one knows about?" Draco glared at Ron and replied, "I like to sing." Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione's head quickly turned to Harry to catch his reaction. Harry looked horrified at Draco and then quickly groaned and let his head fall into his hands.

Draco caught this and asked scathingly, "Is it wrong to like to sing?" Harry shook his head quickly. Draco narrowed his eyes at him. He took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Harry. Harry looked scared as the bottle stopped, pointing at him. _Joy! _He thought angrily.

Draco smirked and asked what Harry knew he was going to ask, "Why did you look horrified when I said I like to sing?" Harry quickly covered his mouth trying to stop the words he knew were going to stream out, but it did no good.

"I have a singing fetish!" The Slytherin Trio stared stunned at Harry's announcement.

"So what would happen if I started singing?" Draco inquired.

"Hey it's not your t-"Exclaimed Hermione.

"If you're any good, I'll get turned on." Harry clamped his hands over his mouth and turned red. Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked. He opened his mouth, but Harry quickly rushed forward covered Draco's mouth with his hand. The force of Harry's impact pushed Draco onto his back and Harry ended up straddling him. He looked down and the Slytherin underneath him and glared.

"Don't you dare," he all but hissed. The Boy-Who-Lived felt the blonde grin underneath his hand. The next second he felt something wet and slimy glide across his palm.

"Ugh!" Harry let his hand fall away and wiped it on his jeans. Once Harry uncovered Draco quickly opened his mouth and started singing.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swayin' in the wind  
Images_

Harry froze and he heard Draco's smooth and velvety voice.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest silence in your eyes  
Clever trick_

Harry's eyes glazed over and he bent towards Draco's neck.

"Keep singing," he let his breath ghost over Draco's neck which caused the Slytherin to shiver and close his eyes. Just as Draco started singing again the Room of Requirements decided to let them have their privacy and put walls around them and silenced the room so no one can hear what they were doing.

Everyone's eyes widened, but Hermione and Ron grinned knowingly.

Inside the room Draco kept singing as Harry started kissing Draco's neck

_I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I'd thought you'd want the same for me_

Draco moaned in pleasure as Harry bit his sensitive spot right below his ear. Harry grinned at the response he received.

_I'd thought you want the same for me_

Harry leaned towards Draco's lips, but stopped short and just letting his lips ghost over Draco's.

"Too fast Draco," Harry said. Draco shivered against the light brush of Harry's lips. Harry quickly kissed Draco's cheek and leaned back. Harry's hand strayed to the Slytherin's cheek and gently caressed it. Draco closed his eyes and leaned into the loving caress.

Suddenly a couch materialized. Harry looked up at and grinned. He then stood up and reached down for Draco. He dragged him to the couch and snuggled next to Draco.

"Can you keep singing please?" pleaded Harry. Draco nodded.

_Goodbye my almost lover  
Goodbye my hopeless dream  
I'm tryin' not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Cuz almost lovers always do_

Harry leaned up to Draco's cheek and gave it a chaste kiss. Draco smiled, not a smirke, but a smile, down at the Gryffindor snuggled up to him and continued singing.

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

Harry took Draco's hand and played with his fingers.

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never let me forget these  
Images_

_No~_

_But I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I'd thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover  
Goodbye my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not think about you  
Can't you just let me be_

_So long my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you would bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

Harry hugged Draco tightly in comfort hearing the emotion in his voice and knowing his fear of losing someone he loves. Draco smiled sadly and continued with the haunting yet beautiful melody.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I can to drive the streets night  
I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you were just fine_

_Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my  
life~_

_Goodbye my almost lover  
Goodbye my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers_

_Do~_

Harry stood up and faced Draco. He leaned forward and said with stubbornness rivaling anyone's, "I will _never _leave you! I _promise_." Tears welled up in Draco's eyes and he nodded knowing in his heart Harry would never lie to him. Harry grinned brought Draco onto his lap even though they were the same height. Draco pouted and whined," Why do _I _have to be in your lap?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Is the great Malfoy heir _whining_?" Draco huffed. " Besides I snuggled up to you now it's your turn to be the girl." Draco lightly punched Harry on the chest and snuggled closer.

_Outside the room _

Hermione and Pansy looked smugly and the two boys both having the look of 'I told you so' on their face.

"Fine! I give in to your superiority!" Blaise cried out. Pansy nodded in satisfaction. Hermione was still staring at Ron expectantly. He let out a huff of air," Okay, okay, you win." Hermione grinned and jumped on him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ron turned bright red and started mumbling incoherent things. Blaise and Pansy both rolled their eyes and returned to the screen showing what was happening inside the room. I know, invasion of privacy, but come one! They were curious! The remaining Slytherins smiled softly and the scene of Draco cuddled in Harry's arms.

Nothing would tear them apart, they knew, their stubbornness wouldn't let them be ripped apart from each other. Pansy and Blaise grinned at each other at the thought of what would happen to those who tried to break up their relationship.

"This is going to be an exciting year isn't it?" Hermione wondered out loud quietly.

The three nodded in agreement.

_A/N: Well. I'm really surprised I actually finished a story even though it was a one-shot, but I'm really proud of myself! This is un-beta'd even though I could've just asked Mariss, but she doesn't like Slash. I know horrible isn't it? But well it doesn't matter because Ima still be friends with her anyways! :]]_

_Song: Almost Lover  
By: A Fine Frenzy_

_Review Please _


End file.
